


Pure Sweetness

by SoulNarrative



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNarrative/pseuds/SoulNarrative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nils receives an unexpected visitor while cooking breakfast. The kitchen gets hot, very hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 4546   
> Published: 02/09/2007 Updated: 02/09/2007

He pushed the coffeemaker button to “On.” His mother was always sure to leave it primed with filtered water and his favorite grind. It was nice to know he could still come home to Newport when he needed to. He was tired of roommates and had to make a decision about his next move. When the lease expired shortly after Rick took the Broadway gig, Nils decided to just hang out at his mother’s for awhile.

It was mid-morning and he’d actually been hungry when he woke. ‘An advantage to not being hung-over.’ The scene was quieter down there and less partying for awhile wouldn’t hurt. He didn’t even have the pressure of school at the moment since he was out on Spring break.

He opened the cabinets and perused what was stocked. His mother was quite health-conscious and tried to have on hand only the purest ingredients. He took down a box of organic pancake mix. There was a nice assortment of fresh fruit in the crisper, strawberries and blueberries. French vanilla soy yogurt and organic maple syrup rounded out the menu.

As he heated the lightly oiled skillet and waited for the wet mix to settle, he donned a black chef’s apron. Since he’d come downstairs wearing only boxers, he thought it’d be a good idea to protect his bare chest and stomach from any oil spatters. ’Man, I am so lazy when I’m home,’ he chided himself for not even bothering to put on a pair of jeans after the quick, wake-up shower.

The doorbell rang. ‘Ah, shit.’ He turned off the skillet and padded barefoot to the front door. When he looked at the security camera, his heart skipped a beat. Davey. Nils was seized with an irrational fear that if he didn’t open the door immediately, Davey would turn and walk away. It was ridiculous, what that man did to him.

Nils threw open the door. It felt like his face would split in half, he was grinning so. Davey pushed his designer sunglasses up on his head, brightly smiling in return.

“From the look on your face, I take it you’re not angry that I just dropped in like this?” They stood there just looking at each other, until Davey said, “Sooo…may I come in?”

Nils jumped back from the door, opening it wide. He grabbed Davey by the arm and pulled him inside, slamming the door. He kissed him as if he hadn’t seen in a year, although it had only been two weeks. Davey didn’t seem at all surprised and responded in kind, tongue immediately in Nils’ mouth. When he felt Nils breaking away he nuzzled up under his chin, tilting his head back and kissing his neck.

“Nononono, not now…” Nils had forgotten Davey didn’t have an “off” switch.

“Hey, what are you holding?” Davey had wrapped his arms around him and something very odd was brushing against his bare back.

“These.” He produced a lovely bouquet of flowers, now a bit crushed. “Oh, dear. Well, I think I can salvage most of them,” he frowned.

Nils lifted an eyebrow at the gift. He thought it kitschy. “Umm, since when do you bring me flowers? Is this a special occasion?”

Davey laughed. “Not for you! For your mom, I know she likes these. Where is the lovely Christina?” Under his breath he said, “Guess I should’ve asked that before I began mauling her son in her living room.”

“You’re out of luck. She’s gone.”

“For how long?” Nils could see Davey scheming.

“The weekend. She went to Vegas with some girlfriends from work.” Nils maintained a blasé demeanor, as if that implied nothing at all.

“Why do I feel like a sixteen-year-old whose girlfriend -in this case, boyfriend - just said the ‘rents are away so the mice can play?” Davey was starting to sway with Nils in his arms, a naughty smirk on his face.

“Because that’s where your libido got stuck?” Nils laughed at him.

Davey ignored the tease. “Let’s fuck in your childhood bed. Or better yet, your mom’s!”

“Man, you are kinky!” Nils was cracking up.

“Total perv and you love it….Are we going to stand here all day?” Davey dropped his arms and Nils took his hand and led him into the kitchen.

“Find a vase for the flowers down under there. Then sit down and stay out of the way unless you’re going to help. I’m starving.” Nils turned his back to him and began to reheat the skillet. He heard Davey behind him filling the vase with water at the sink.

“Jesus. Fucking. Christ.”

“What is it now?! I have to pay attention to these. I hate burnt pancakes.” Low blood-sugar , lack of caffeine and the adrenaline rush of Davey’s unexpected appearance had Nils feeling peevish.

“What. You. Are. Wearing. That’s just about the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” The awe was evident in his voice.

Nils had forgotten he was wearing nothing but an apron over a pair of low-slung boxers. Davey was getting the rear view of Nils long neck with a strip of black fabric pulled taut across it, pale narrow shoulders and back, two black apron strings tied in a loose bow over the bump that was Nils’ buttocks, and those slender, smooth legs.

“I’m getting hungry, Nils, very hungry,“ he said in a low voice.

Nils spun around and, ignoring the lust on Davey’s face, set down a plate with a small stack of perfectly formed pancakes. “Good. Sit down and eat.”

Davey set the vase on the table and hesitated following Nils’ suggestion. Pouting a little, he said, “You know I don’t eat breakfast before 1:00.”

Nils winced at the heat of the black coffee he gulped as he settled down in front of his own plate of pancakes, topped with berries and a dollop of yogurt. He drizzled maple syrup over it all and glanced up at Davey, certain he couldn’t resist doing the same.

He was right. Davey sat across from him with his own plate and cut the first forkful. “Open up,” he instructed Nils, brushing his lips with the morsel. Nils smiled and took it in, sliding his closed lips tightly up the tines as he pulled the food into his mouth. He chewed, rolled his eyes and moaned, exaggerating the pleasure. Davey’s jeans felt too tight in the crotch, watching him.

 

“Okay, that’s enough playing around. I’m eating now.” Nils shoved a huge bite of pancake in his mouth and stabbed several blueberries onto his fork. He worked those in with the rest of the food. Davey leisurely nibbled at his own stack.  
“This is very tasty, Nils. My timing was good.”

“Why are you down here anyway?”

“To see you… How long do you think you’ll stay with your mom? I assume you’re going to move back to L.A.”

“Definitely. I don’t know. I’m getting a bit old for the roommate thing. By 21, I should be living alone but I can’t afford it, not where I want to live.”

Davey held his tongue, inwardly amused. He’d shared cramped and dilapidated rental houses, apartments, motel rooms and buses with several people at a time until recently. When he was a college student, he’d lived in a “room” barely larger than a closet in a former frat house fit for condemnation.

When he was 21, he was already touring, living under conditions most people would’ve found intolerable. Those years were some of the best of his life because he’d been doing what he loved to do with people he loved to be with. Thinking about it, he almost felt pity for Nils.

All he said was, “Nils, you know all you have to do is ask…” Nils gave him a look that said not to even go there. He felt guilty as it was, with Davey always spending money on him.

“The new season’s coming up. I’m sure I’ll get some calls for modeling sessions.” He put the last bite of his breakfast in his mouth and some yogurt caught in the corner. Davey swiped it away with the tip of his pinky finger, then sucked it off his finger into his own mouth.

Nils pushed a blueberry against Davey’s lips until he opened them and let it roll onto his tongue. Nils repeated the act until the last blueberry on Davey’s plate was gone, feeling a little more aroused with each one.

Nils stood and took both empty plates over to the sink. As he was rinsing them, Davey slid his arms around him from behind and leaned against his bare back. He brought his hands up Nils’ front, slipping his hands under the apron covering his chest, lightly fingering his nipples.

“I’m sold on the new haircut,” he murmured as he kissed the nape of Nils‘ neck. He felt Nils’ breathing change when he moved his hands, one to Nils’ hip, the other cupping his genitals through the apron. His hand left his hip and gave a sharp tug to the apron strings tied across his lower back. He lifted the loop of fabric off Nils’ neck and over his head. Davey pulled the apron away from his body and dropped it to the floor.

Nils turned towards him and smoothly pushed Davey’s tshirt up his chest . Davey grabbed it and pulled it off to join the apron at their feet. Nils gazed into his eyes while he unfastened Davey’s jeans. Unhurriedly, he reached up his arms around Davey’s shoulders and rested one across them while he dug the fingers of the other hand into the short tapered hair on the back of Davey’s head.

Davey sought out his mouth again and pressed his lips against Nils,’ tongue sweeping over them, seeking entrance. His body pushed Nils back against the counter. They needed to be naked.

Nils shed his boxers in a second then started on Davey’s jeans. He got the zipper completely open and worked them down over his hips until stopped by Davey’s erection. He lifted it out and got them down past his thighs, then he dropped to his knees to easily remove them completely after Davey stepped out of his slip-ons.

He stayed on his knees, his mouth level with Davey’s erection. Naturally, that made him want to suck him and Davey expected it, really.

So he was surprised when Nils reached for something behind him on the counter, hiding what he’d taken from the cutting board in a loose fist. Davey felt Nils take his cock into his mouth and work it until he was completely hard. Nils pulled off it and steadied it with one hand. He opened his closed hand to reveal a large strawberry, the top cut off, and impaled it on Davey’s cockhead piercing.

Davey looked down and watched him. He chuckled and abruptly stopped as the eroticism of the act sunk in. He moaned softly.

“There. I crowned your fornicator,” Nils giggled.

Arousal was making speech difficult but Davey was able to say, “Marshall…would be…proud.” Nils felt a twinge of jealousy and wished he hadn’t brought it up but he really liked the P9 record and had been playing it lately.

Nils licked the strawberry and the head of Davey’s cock. He closed his lips around them both and swirled the flat of his tongue all around. He raised his eyes up to meet Davey’s mesmerized gaze.

While Davey watched, Nils nibbled away at the berry and Davey gasped, “Oh fuck.” He saw Nils’ lips were stained deep-pink with strawberry juice and he knew when they kissed again, he’d taste like it, too.

By the time Nils had eaten it all and licked Davey’s jewelry impeccably clean, Davey was releasing pre-cum and Nils had to decide if he wanted to continue until he brought him to climax.

Davey wasn’t 21 and didn’t recover quite as quickly as Nils, although he swore Nils was the most powerful aphrodisiac he’d ever known. At any rate, Nils had no complaints whatsoever. Davey was a far superior lover compared to any younger guy he’d been with.

He elected to change tactics and buy Davey plenty of time. He stood and sidled over to a dining table chair and settled himself in it. He immediately stroked his cock and said, “Davey, hon, bring the bottle of oil and your sexy self here to me.” He patted his thighs with both hands.

Davey followed his suggestion. He set the oil on the table and straddled Nils’ lap, feeling a little strange as this was out of the ordinary for them. Nils resumed their kissing, holding Davey’s head in his hands. Davey reached between them with one hand and fondled Nils’ cock while his other hand pressed lightly against his chest. He tightened his hold on Nils and sped up the stroking. Nils moaned into his mouth, which never failed to make Davey very hot.

Nils kissed the stars around Davey’s collarbone and rubbed his nipples hard with his thumbs. His voice hoarse with lust, he said, “I want to fuck you, mkay?” Davey smiled and nodded his head. Nils glanced at the bottle of oil and told him, “Lube me up.”

Davey placed three fingers against the opening of the bottle and tilted it just enough to coat them. He spread the oil on Nils’ erection and then wiped his fingers clean as he circled his own entrance.

Davey gripped the chair-back with both hands and lifted himself so Nils could guide his cock into him. Suddenly, Nils stopped and said with a sorry smile, “Forgot to prep you.” Davey kissed him and reassured him, “No need.”

Nils caught the blush in Davey’s cheeks. “Davey, you are such a nympho, “ he chortled. Davey defended himself. “I hadn’t seen you in so long,” a whine creeping into his voice.

“Just kidding. I jerk off every day,” Nils smiled at him and rubbed the head of his dick back and forth over his hole. Davey closed his eyes halfway and leaned into Nils’ mouth, his own open, tongue ready to play.

“So get down to it,” he encouraged and lowered himself onto Nils’ cock. Nils pushed up against Davey, using more force until he felt himself pass through the resistant muscles at the entrance.

Davey’s cock went ignored while he used his hands to balance and pump himself on Nils. Nils supported Davey’s thighs, holding him up and off his lap so he could create the friction he wanted.

They gave up on kissing, focused as they were on fucking. Nils dropped his head to watch his cock going in and out of Davey. Davey let his head loll back, eyes closed, lost in sensation.

He took an educated guess and shifted his position so Nils would strike against his prostate. Nils knew what he was doing and fucked him harder and deeper. They both groaned with mutual success.

Nils was getting close to climaxing and stopped trying to control their movements. He let his hands flutter up and down Davey’s sides, fingers tracing the daggers slashing down his ribs, He felt giddy and reckless as the distinctive tightening in his groin began and spikes of intense pleasure radiated from his core.

He reached up and pulled Davey’s head down and crushed their mouths together in an open kiss. Davey pulled back a few inches and watched as Nils grimaced against the strength of his orgasm. He gave a few shuddering breaths, silly smile arising on his satisfied face as he pulsed the last of his cum into Davey.

Gradually, he was able to open his eyes and loosen the bruising grip he had on Davey’s hips. He leaned his head forward into Davey’s shoulder and murmured, “ohmygod, I love you.” Davey just smiled, happy that Nils was happy.

They lazily kissed for a long time. Eventually, Nils asked, ”How do you want me? On my knees? On my hands and knees? What?” Davey answered, “On the table, face down.” Nils arched his brows in surprise and breathed out, “Oh.”

Davey stood and helped him up. He faced Nils towards the table and gently pushed on his back until he was lying on the table, head turned to one side. He was bent at the waist, feet flat on the floor, ass protruding as he held his genitals clear of the table edge. He was a bit worried that they’d end up bruised from knocking into it when Davey pounded him.

He expected an impatient prepping followed by fierce fucking with Davey’s very thick, long cock. A chill of anticipation ran down his spine. Davey saw it and asked, concerned, if he was all right. Nils nodded his head vigorously, stretched his arms up and wrapped his fingers around the table edges, very ready.

However, he heard the chair he’d sat in with Davey riding him, being moved nearer the table. Nils wondered what Davey was planning - a quick prep and immediate penetration wouldn’t involve sitting.

But, oh my, Davey’s hands were on each ass-cheek, gently parting them, the pad of his thumb pressing against his opening. ‘Uh-huh, the quickie prep,’ Nils thought as he relaxed himself against the pressure, wanting more.

Davey got up and went to the counter to retrieve something, then sat down in the chair again. Nils smelled the rich aroma of genuine Vermont maple syrup. He gasped as several thick drops trickled down the cleft of his buttocks and pooled in the pucker he’d assumed would soon be fucked.

It wasn’t the slender finger, nail filed smooth and rendered harmless, that he felt work it’s way inside him. It certainly wasn’t his cock, preceded by the shocking hardness of his piercing (that odd sensation being very worth it when it eventually contacted his prostate.)

No. This was very different. Soft, warm, supple, textured. Capable of being flat and wide or pointed and narrow. Lightly flicking or forcefully muscling it’s way around. It was Davey’s talented tongue.

It was Davey’s tongue licking the syrup from Nil’s crack, following it down to his favorite place, Nils’ hole. He bit his lip when the tip of Davey’s tongue wriggled it’s way just inside. The usual initial resistance simply didn’t happen. It felt amazing.

He withdrew it and with small, delicate licks, circled the outside, occasionally taking a harder swipe at the center. Nils couldn’t suppress a groan. Davey continued on down to Nils’ balls and licked their undersides strongly with the flat of his tongue.

He did the same as he worked his way back up his perineum, all the way up between his cheeks. He spread the diminutive globes with his hands, so he could fit that long, narrow chin of his (perfect for a rimjob) in between and gave his hole three long licks. Nils moved his hips back against Davey’s tongue in response to the sensation.

Davey got down to business and thrust his tongue as deep into Nils as he could, his lips locked to Nils’ pucker in an unusual kiss. Nils had been resting his head on his folded hands and he lifted up on his elbows and arched his back. “Oh my fucking god,” he swore.

Davey placed a hand on the small of his back to remind him to stay just as he was as he continued to tongue-fuck Nils‘ sweet ass, still tasting the maple syrup.  
Davey raised his head and commented in a rough voice, “You’re delicious.”

Nils fought a giggle until Davey dove his tongue inside him again and all he could do was groan, amazed at how deeply he was being penetrated. He was equally surprised to find himself growing hard again in Davey‘s hand.

As much as he enjoyed the oral pleasure of eating out Nils’ ass, Davey’s cock wanted its own greedy way and wouldn’t be satisfied with his own handjob. Almost reluctantly, he pulled his tongue out and tenderly kissed the tight folds his cock was coveting.

With a sigh, he kissed up Nils’ cleft and into the hollow at the small of his back. He stood and bent at the waist, leaning over Nils, kissing up his bony spine, across his shoulders, around his neck. He ended with kisses behind Nils’ ears.

He caught a glimpse of Nils’ smiling, closed-eyes expression. It was obvious he’d enjoyed the novel act.

Davey’s attention was drawn away from that lovely face to the feel of his erection held between Nils’ cheeks. He leaned even harder into Nils as he stretched his hand to the bottle of oil just beyond Nils’ head. Nils, eyes still dreamily closed, didn’t see him grab it.

Davey straightened up and poured a small puddle of the slippery stuff into the palm of his hand. He wrapped it around the bottom of his cock at the base and stroked it to the tip. To coat the topside, he twisted his wrist and repeated the motion with his palm on top. He drew in a quick breath as he unknowingly rotated the ring in his cockhead.

As far as he was concerned, Nils was adequately prepped from the rimjob. He leaned over Nils again, up on one elbow, kissing his neck, while his other hand guided his cock into position. Nils felt the metal ring before anything and a small whimper escaped from his lips.

“Are you ready, babe?” Nils could say “no” if he wanted but he nodded his head, eyes still closed.

“Sure?,” Davey couldn’t help teasing him.

“Yesss, Davey, I want you.” Davey thought those were the most beautiful words he’d ever heard. He eased his cock into him.

Nils couldn’t help but notice how very different this felt from Davey’s tongue. The first difference was obviously the metal ring fitted snug against the head, working it’s way into him.

Davey’s lipring had been noticeable but was far more subtle than this. As sensuous as his tongue was, there was a demanding quality to a hard cock that was undeniably hot.

“Mmmm, Nils, you feel so good, as always.” Davey leaned over him, resting on his hands and moved in and out of him. He let his gaze rise and fall over Nils’ shapely shoulders, long back, narrow hips and small, soft buttocks. He watched himself as he increased the tempo of his movements. The sight made him inhale sharply.

Nils spread his arms out and gripped the edges of the table to steady himself as Davey became more and more aroused and thrust into him. Nils groaned and encouraged Davey‘s ardor.

Davey straightened his back, shaking his hair out of his face. He moved his hands to Nils’ hips and held him in place. He bent his knees and changed the angle of entry. He noticed Nils briefly ball up his hands into fists before wrapping his fingers around the table again. ‘Nailed it,’ Davey thought, smiling smugly, and concentrated on maintaining contact with the sensitive spot deep inside Nils.  
Bending his knees like that caused a little of Nils’ cum to leak out and trickle onto his thigh. That turned him on even more. He wondered if Nils could possibly be hard again. Out of curiosity, he slipped his hand around to Nils’ crotch and got his answer. Yes, he was.

He fisted Nils’ erection and felt himself getting close as Nils gratefully pumped his hand. Davey knew he could only take a few more minutes of this. He didn’t know Nils was on an even shorter fuse.

Nils was panting and his knuckles were white from holding on so hard to the table. He began those tell-tale moans, interspersed with Davey’s name, that meant his climax was imminent.

He gritted his teeth as it took hold of him, it’s intensity making him shake. The pleasure was so great that he accidentally bumped his forehead on the table, forgetting for an instant where he was. Then he remembered he was on his mother’s kitchen table and had just shot his spunk all over her floor.

Davey basked in the sweet sight of his lover coming and was pulled inexorably towards his own when he felt his cock being rhythmically squeezed in Nils’ ass.  
He stopped moving and focused on the building waves of ecstasy beginning to overtake him. By then Nils was still, too. He recovered from his own orgasm as he lazily observed Davey’s.

The pain of Davey’s fingers digging into his shoulders as he anchored himself while coming made Nils more conscious. He knew he’d probably have a few bruises but he didn’t mind. It’d be something to remind him of Davey after he’d gone back to Oakland.

He paid attention to Davey’s familiar “Ohhh,” that indicated he was coming down. Davey lowered himself onto Nils’ back and kissed his cheek a few times, smiling. He nuzzled under his ear and murmured, “Ummm, baby…”

He raised himself up and pulled out of Nils. He pulled gently on Nils’ waist to get him up off the table. Groaning, Nils was in considerable pain from his aching back and hamstrings. Davey sat down in the chair as he had before and seated Nils across his lap.

Nils leaned against him heavily. “Need a nap, babe?” Davey inquired. Nils just nodded. Davey gently pushed Nils off his lap.

“Up you go. Show me your bedroom. I want to curl up in your little-boy-bed with you and sleep away the afternoon. Then I’ll call a bunch of my friends over and we’ll have a wild party, like any normal kid would when his mom’s out of town.”

Suddenly, Nils sprinted out of the kitchen and was on the stairs before it registered with Davey that it was a race and he was losing. He took off after him but only managed to swat his bottom as Nils reached the top step.

They ran into Nils’ bedroom and collapsed on the bed, laughing too hard to speak. After quieting down, they climbed under the covers and did indeed curl up together for a long nap.

Nils was dropping off to sleep when Davey asked, “Will you make me more pancakes when we wake up? I’d like to have breakfast for dinner. That‘s another teenage tradition.”

Nils didn’t answer. Davey saw he was already fast asleep, so beautiful with his black lashes resting against his pale cheek, wide lips red from excitement. Davey smiled at him lovingly. He knew Nils would always cook for him.

The End

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4958>


End file.
